Attraction
"Jade has a lot of power, I hope she uses it for good."- Charles Xavier History Jade was born June 6th 2000. Jade was the first mutant ever born into her family blood line. When jade was 5 her family had a rocky relationship. Her sisters Billie and Noah both 17 at the time always gave her mom and dad troubles. They drank underage, did drugs, and dated boys in their 20's. Her dad was fine as long as they didn't harm Jade, but her mom was always trying hard to fix them. Around the time of Jades 7th birthday her parents got a divorce. The dad took Noah and Billie, while her mom got to keep her and Joe. Jade was always upset and blamed herself. Her mom had a rocky road after the divorce. Maggie became an alcoholic, and always had a new man in the house every 2 weeks. This always confused Jade as a child. When Jade was starting 3rd grade at the age of 9 she was a trouble maker. She bit kids, kicked them, and sometimes even punched them in the face. Jades counselor Mrs. Johnson told her mom it was a phase of anger and heartbreak due to the divorce. Flash forward 4 years jade is 13 and starting 8th grade. Around the time of 8th grade she heard girls calling her Fat, Annoying, bratty, and said she should kill herself. She let it go and thought "It was a joke they wouldn't mean it they're my friends" But about 2 weeks later they started bullying her in the lunch room, they threw beverages, and food at her, also they threw her stuff in the trashcan. On Jades 14th birthday she was having a good day, her mom got her a new phone and she was happy. That all changed at 4th period, 2 girls took her into the bathroom and began beating her up. Jade got so angry her powers kicked in. Jade had the ability to manipulate Electromagnetism, this allowed her to rip the doors off the bathroom stalls and throw them at the girls. They got so scared when Jade was angry. Jade managed to generate a electromagnetic blast throwing the girls through the walls. The next day Jade skipped school and stayed home. Charles Xavier visited her at her home, he told her "You are a very strong young girl, and I would like you to come to my school and train." Jade thought about this for about a year always wondering if he could train her more. When jade turned 15 she decided to go to his school and learn, he welcomed her with open arms and she has been there ever since. Training with the X-Men When Jade got there she was given a room and told her schedule. Jade had training around 2:15 in the Danger Room. When she got there she was nervous, but could feel the metal around her. Her first task was to stop weapons from harming her team and herself. Jade managed to throw pieces of metal at the weapons causing them to explode. But on the 3rd week it got harder, Jade had to fight a robot that was stronger and better skilled than her. Jade was thrown into the wall by the Robot causing her to get winded. She got so angry and scared at this time that the robot stopped in his place as she manipulated the Magnetism around him. She lifted him up and then threw him into the wall as a Magnetic blast went through his chest shutting him down. 2 years later Jade is 17 and still a student. Her powers are growing stronger and stronger every month and soon she was told she could lift a small plane. Powers and Abilities * Magnetism Manipulation: Jade can manipulate Magnetic energy allowing her to move metals and generate blasts. ** Metal Manipulation: Jade can move metals allowing her to, make new constructs, lift cars and objects, bend metals. ** Magnetic Projections: Jade has been seen to generate magnetic blasts from pure magnetism energy allowing her to throw them and stun the other person ** Magnetic field Movement: Jade in some cases can move people and objects via the Magnetic fields around them. She has been seen throwing a robot made of all human like materials into a wall. * Molecular Immobilization: It is told that Jade can manipulate molecules to a point where she can immobilize a person or anyone around her. * Molecular Combustion: With Molecular Immobilization comes Molecular Combustion she can speed up molecules causing them to catch on fire or explode. * Air Manipulation: Jade can on some occasions manipulate air to make gusts